<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea Time by gingersanps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884965">Tea Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersanps/pseuds/gingersanps'>gingersanps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice in Wonderland References, BittyBattyBunny, Gen, Giant Monsters and Cookouts, Other, The Little Contractor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersanps/pseuds/gingersanps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has nothing to do with tea. The Hatter family decides to visit Eclipse, Ru and Hattie as Aiden became a friend of Hattie's after their adventure in Wonderland. So, in this slice of life, we have questions of amounts of food, a dash of two tall men just not liking each other and a scare at the end. Who knew a BBQ cookout could be so much fun?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hekabe huffed as she gave her husband a look. The woman had not been amused by his antics nor behavior. She didn't want to know why he was acting like it was the end of the world to go see Aiden's new friend as well as her parents. She placed a hand on her hip as she gave him another look. He sighed before moving to fix his hair to its ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As I'll ever be," he grumbled. "We're dragging all three kids with us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the twins as they stood at the door with their backpacks on. The bags contained coloring books, toys and their tablets to watch YouTube videos if they would happen to get bored during the visit. Noel hopped from one foot to the other as she couldn't stand still for very long. The girl was full of energy, and she was about to burst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aiden," called Hekabe as she looked up the stairs. "Ready to go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As read as I'll ever be," said the boy as he hopped the steps skipping every other step. "I wonder if she's okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure they'll be glad you can walk again," Davon said as he went to pick up the twins. "Let's get this over with." They would be getting there via Wonderland. The place seemed to be the quickest way of travelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously, Davon," muttered Hekabe as she grabbed Aiden's hand as she followed after her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden watched as they traversed Wonderland before arriving at their destination. Aiden stared at the house before he made a noise. They had been invited over for a cookout as an apology for him being stuck in bed for two weeks. He didn't want to come to a cookout. As long as no ghosts would be around, he would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aiden!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy made a noise as a small body collided with him. He wrapped his arms around Hattie to make sure she didn't hurt herself or him. He pat her head before removing the girl from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to stop touching me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not shaking you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden stared at her before snorting. Yeah, she wasn't shaking him like she had done when they first met. Hattie laughed as she moved to grab his wrist before pulling him toward her house. He tripped over his shoes as she pulled him along. She was excited -- then again -- when wasn't she excited?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad is making BBQ. Mom is helping," she explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" he asked her. "I like BBQ."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hattie grinned at him as she pulled him around to the back of the house with the dock to the sea. He raised an eyebrow at the water before he decided to not question it. Questioning would cause him problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we not run off with my son?" Hekabe said as she gave Hattie an amused look. "I prefer to keep him in sight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand the feeling," commented Eclipse as she appeared. "Somebody just got ungrounded for running off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hattie pouted a bit before she giggled afterward, "I would have never seen Wonderland if I hadn't run off nor met my new friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eclipse sighed as she went to finish bringing the chicken, hamburger and other miscellaneous BBQ to the grill. They would be getting ready to make it soon. She blinked as she saw the twins as they managed to wiggle out of Devon's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. I didn't realize you had two more. Twins at that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're a handful," sighed Davon. "One day they were with me during a tea party -- never again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why Shiro watched them when needed now," giggled Hekabe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thankfully," her husband muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hekabe watched him before staring at Eclipse. "He's a bit grouchy. I apologize in advance for his moodiness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" grumbled Davon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just don't start a fight," muttered Hekabe.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not going to start a fight,” her husband said. “Only finishing one if he does.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t understand why you two don’t seem to like each other,” Eclipse spoke as she ran a hand through her hair. “It’s not as if you have a reason to dislike each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His whole vibe rubs me the wrong way,” explained Davon. “I can’t tell if it’s my feelings or this damn demon’s either.” He rubbed his neck. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll behave.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hekabe gave him a look. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to behave. Better?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Much.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ru came out of the house before he blinked at their guests. Oh, yeah, he forgot one of them rubbed him the wrong way. Glares seemed to be jumping from each of them. He saw the gold haired woman sigh as she elbowed her husband. Davon yelped as he rubbed his side before he sighed. Hekabe huffed before she found the twins near the dock. The woman made a noise as she moved to grab them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can you two not?” she said. “What have I told you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“To not play near a body of water,” answered Leon as he clung to his mother.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“By ourselves!” chirped Noel as she giggled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hekabe sighed as she walked away from the water. She placed the twins beside her before she grabbed their hands. Noel whined as she tried to get away from her mother. She wanted to explore. Hattie blinked as she watched the twins before giggling. She walked over before grinning at them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can I play with them? I’ll take good care to make sure they don’t go near the water.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hekabe blinked before she sighed. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just -- make sure they stay away from the water.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will do!” Hattie said as she moved to play with the twins. They seemed happy enough to play with somebody new. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s play!” giggled Noel. “You look fun. Big brother is boring.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey!” snipped Aiden. “I am not boring, Noel.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are just reading a book,” pointed out Hattie. “Actually, when we met, you were reading a textbook.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, and you made it land </span>
  <em>
    <span>on my head</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hissed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said I was sorry then,” laughed Hattie. “You won’t let that go?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It hurt,” grumbled Aiden.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eclipse laughed as she watched their exchange. The woman liked Aiden. He didn’t seem like one to egg Hattie on in her ventures. She hummed before licking her lips as she smelled food. It would seem Ru had started to cook it. She walked over before she wrapped her arms around him. The man made a noise as he stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Eclipse smiled at him before she looked around him at all the food.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Smells delicious.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And not done yet,” he said as he slapped her hand away. “Seriously, let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>cook</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, will you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But, I like my meat a little underdone,” the wolf said with a pout.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, and we have guests who probably don’t, Eclipse,” he said with a laugh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t mind it being a little underdone,” said Hekabe. “But, if it’s bleeding, I won’t eat it.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But, that’s when it’s good,” said Eclipse. “But, a little underdone is good to me!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ru sighed as he gave his girlfriend a look before he gave into her demands. He would make some of it less done for her. Eclipse grinned as she moved to let him cook. She was a happy wolf at the moment. Ru sighed as he watched. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Happy wife, happy life,” said Davon. “Just let it go.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But we’re not --”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Eh, close enough,” the man said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hekabe and Davon watched as the food piled up on the plates. Hekabe tilted her head before she decided to ask.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, um, are you having more guests?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ru paused before he turned to her. He laughed. “No. This is -- this is for us.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mom and dad eat a lot of food,” Hattie said as she grinned. “They have big appetites.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s definitely a lot of food,” Hekabe said. “Are they really going to eat all of it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Every last bite!” the girl said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Davon propped his head up with his hand as he sat at the picnic table. He frowned a bit. If he remembered currently, Aiden and Hattie were found by a ghost first. If his sister’s accounts were true. Hekabe poked his cheek. He made a noise before looking at her. She smiled at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be so grouchy,” she said to him. “Seriously.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just trying to figure out why they’re eating like monsters,” he said to her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hattie raised her hand as she sat at the table coloring with the twins. “Oh! Oh! I know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aiden groaned as he moved to cover his head with his arms. She was going to tell them something he didn’t want to hear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mom can turn into a giant 12 foot wolf! And Dad’s the Subcon Snatcher!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aiden stared at her as he heard her. He sighed as he laid his head on the table once again. He didn’t want to hear that at all. He wanted to stay as normal as possible.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Subcon Snatcher?” asked Davon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s like -- the Nessie of Subcon?” explained Eclipse.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Lochness Monster?” groaned Aiden. “That’s how you’re explaining him?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hattie puffed out her cheeks before she got up to run toward Ru. He had just finished cooking as well. The man made a noise as she hugged him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dad,” she huffed. “You need to show them you’re the Subcon Snatcher.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait,” Aiden said. “I never said I didn’t believe you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He has no reason not to believe you,” laughed Hekabe.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hattie huffed. “No. He doesn’t believe me that he’s a legend. If you see him, you’d see.” She grumbled as she walked over to the dock to stare at the water. The twins watched her before they moved to follow Hattie.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hekabe blinked before she laughed. She ruffled Aiden’s hair as the boy groaned. She stared at them before smiling. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry. He’s not -- overly fond of the supernatural. He’s always been surrounded by and scared of ghosts. He’s a bit of a magnet for them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh,” said Eclipse. “Oh. I hope Marcus didn’t scare you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a ghost cry until I met your ghost friend,” said Aiden. “He was nice at the very least.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s good!” laughed Ru. “Marcus has always been a bit wishy washy, but he’s a nice kid.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eclipse watched them as she listened as she ate the chicken. Her Ru was a great cook, and she had every reason to believe it. She went to take a bite of her chicken when she heard Hattie. The werewolf turned as she saw Hattie dive into the water. She stood as she saw her. The woman turned to her boyfriend. Ru was already at the dock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where’s Noel?” asked Hekabe as she saw Leon without his twin. She stared at the water. “Noel!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She ran to the dock before making a noise. A giant purple sea monster appeared on the dock. He uncovered his hands to place Hattie and Noel on the dock. Noel coughed as tears fell down her face. She hadn’t meant to fall off the dock. Hekabe moved to grab her as she held the girl close as she calmed her. Hattie shook the loose water off her hair before she smiled at her dad.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See? Giant sea monster.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hattie,” he said as he propped himself onto the dock.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Noel slipped and fell into the water. I just reacted,” she said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you,” said Hekabe. “Both of you. I should have never taken my eyes off her.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Davon sighed as he picked up Leon as the boy had started to cry as well. He blinked as he watched Aiden wake up to the Snatcher. He tilted his head before sighing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah I figured this would happen.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ru began to laugh as he heard Aiden. The boy looked unimpressed and unamused. It would seem he was a bit done with the supernatural world. Hattie stared at her father before she grinned. She moved to hug her mother who had gone to grab her. Eclipse sighed as she pat Hattie on the head. Hekabe sighed as she moved closer to Davon. Davon watched Ru before he chuckled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not nearly annoyed with you when you look like that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Ru as he stared down at the hatter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not sure,” Davon answered. “But, you’re not nearly as annoying as a giant purple sea snake.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Subcon Snatcher growled a bit as his tail thrashed in the water. Eclipse and Hekabe sighed at the same time. The women stared at each other before laughing. Hekabe readjusted Noel before she patted Davon’s arm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on,” she said. “It’s time to go home.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hattie pouted. She didn’t want them to leave yet. She was having fun with Aiden and the twins. Hekabe turned before she smiled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sure Aiden can come visit again if he wants to, Hattie,” she said as she waved. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hattie smiled. “Okay!” The girl waved at them as they moved to gather their stuff to leave. Noel was kind of wet. She finished waving before turning toward her parents. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, I want a sibling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night ended with her parents coughing at her statement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>